I want
by Nicole Styles
Summary: A vida muda desde mudou para Londres, namorado perfeito e uma vida que todos desejam também tem confusões,erros, perdas e decepções.
1. Capitulo 1

Sonhos se realizando

- Ai filha vou sentir sua falta. – Eu também vou sentir sua falta minha querida. Meus pais falavam quase chorando.

- Fique calmo algum dia eu volto. Falei pegando minhas malas em direção ao avião. –EEEEEEEI vai ir sem mim? A Mi gritava correndo na minha direção. – Mas sua viagem não era amanhã? Disse sorrindo enquanto a abraçava. – Era mais consegui adiantar o dia pra viajar com você, AMIGA NÓS VAMOS PRA LONDRES ANDAA! Ela me puxava enquanto eu ria muito.

Depois de um estágio em uma editora, nós ganhamos uma proposta para trabalhar em uma editora em Londres. E ainda ter a chance conhecer os nossos ídolos.

FLASHBACK on

- Meninas, vocês tem matérias ótimas se desempenham e tem inglês perfeito, temos aquela parceria com uma editora de Londres no Reino Unido, eles querem vocês como editoras, topam? Eu e a Milena com um sorriso maior que o rosto falamos em coro:

- Sim, nós aceitamos.

- Então uma semana depois de suas formaturas do ensino médio vocês estarão em Londres.

Flashback off

Welcome to Paradise

- Meninas já estão quase chegando. A comissária de bordo nos acordando com uma voz serena. – Obrigada. Saímos do aeroporto e seguimos em direção de um taxi. Íamos ficar no hotel enquanto a casa que íamos alugar estava com um casal morando lá.

-Olá, por favor, eu tenho uma reserva aqui. Falei com a atendente.

- O quarto é o 232 e 233, durante 2 meses sim? – Sim por 2 meses você nos verá aqui. Falei rindo

Vi os seguranças tirando umas meninas do saguão e fiquei assustada. – Uma banda vai se hospedar nesse hotel, talvez você os veja cantando e correndo por aqui. A atendente disse rindo. Eu confirmei com a cabeça e pensando SERÁ QUE É OS MINOS? A 1D VAI ESTAR AQUI NO HOTEL? Parei com os pensamentos e nós 2 subimos para os quartos.

Abri a porta do quarto e achei muito aconchegante, deixei minhas malas num quanto, eu iria desfazer quando estivesse relaxada. Tomei banho e acabei pegando no sono, acordei com o celular avisando com mensagem não lida:

- Filha chegou bem? Aproveita bem as férias que depois você tem que trabalhar. Mamãe e pai te amam, seja feliz.

- Cheguei sim, é pode deixar que vou aproveitar, obrigada por tudo, amo vocês! Fiquem com Deus .

Respondi a mensagem, a Milena ainda estava dormindo, ela não queria ser acordada então tomei banho e decide ir ao Nando's conhecer o restaurante favorito de um dos meus ídolos. Chegando lá abrindo a porta dei de cara com o Niall, Harry e o Zayn pedindo o que queriam a garçonete.

Falei um palavrão em português e eles olharam para mim. Eu fiquei tão feliz que não sabia o que fazia, então com um sorriso de orelha a orelha acenei pare eles. Eles acenaram de volta com um super sorriso.

Me acalmei um pouco e fui em direção a eles, - Olá vocês podem tirar uma foto comigo? Eu perguntei tremendo igual vara verde. – Mais é claro minha linda! Harry disse com aquela voz linda e sedutora. – Vas happenin? Zayn se dirigiu a mim para me abraçar. – Tudo bem Zayn, como você é lindo pessoalmente, Oi Niall como você é perfeito! – Eu não vou receber elogio? Harry disse choramingando.

- HAHA claro que vai você é mais sedutor de como eu imaginei. Falei quase chorando. Harry me abraçou muito forte, que eu senti seu coração acelerado. Achei estranho o coração dele estar agitado e aquele sorriso mais do que perfeito.

- Você quer almoçar com nós 3? Niall me pediu. Meu coração acelerou e a única coisa que eu fiz foi confirmar com a cabeça, nos sentamos e eu pedi o que queria a garçonete. – Minha amiga vai pirar quando eu voltar pro hotel. Eu falei quase tendo um ataque cardíaco! – Você não é daqui não é? Niall me perguntou.

- Não, eu sou brasileira vim morar em Londres e tentar conhecer vocês. – AAAAAA então você é uma Directioner? Harry perguntou olhando para mim fixamente. – Sim sou fã de carteirinha kkkk.

A comida chegou comemos e conversamos por um bom tempo, - Bom eu tenho que voltar pro hotel. Falei para eles. – Me passa seu celular pra nos encontrarmos de novo? PARA TUDO HARRY QUERIA SAIR COMIGO? – Mas é claro (xxxx-xxxx). - Aguarde minha ligação te ligarei. Harry falou com um lindo sorriso. – Ok aguardo sua ligação. Pisquei para Harry.

- HUUUUUM ta rolando um clima. Niall disse nos zoando – Para com isso Niall. Disse com as bochechas coradas.

Dei 'tchau' para eles e voltei para o hotel mega feliz. Cheguei ao quarto e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ir ao quarto da Mi:

~ AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Fala desesperada! O que aconteceu?

~ Eu fui ao Nando's e adivinha quem eu vi Mi?

- SANTO DEUS VOCÊ VIU OS MINOS? A Mi deu um pulo da cama

~ Sim, conheci o Harry o Nini e o Zayn. Amiga foi TÃO MAGICO PQP amiga to pirando o Hazza me abraçou tão forte e O HARRY VAI ME LIGAR!

- Para, ta brincando né? Ni para de brincar? Tu não ta falando sério, ta falando sério que ele vai te chamar pra sair?

~ Eu acho que sim! OMG amiga eu não consigo parar de sorrir!

- OMG Ni. Eu vou descer e jantar quer ir comigo?

~ Quero não, já comi hoje nem vou sair do quarto. Disse pulando de um lado pra outro cantando WMYB.

Voltei pro meu quarto tomei banho e coloquei o cd Up all Night enquanto eu fazia uma visita no meu twitter pra postar que já estava em Londres. E acabei pegando no sono com um sorriso no rosto.


	2. More than this

Acordei de madrugada com uma mensagem do Harry: linda, preciso me encontrar com você amanhã pode ser, descobri que estou no mesmo hotel que você pode passar no teu quarto? Xx :) Harry

Eu respondi a mensagem na hora confirmando: HAHA, sabia que vocês estavam nesse hotel, vêm conversa qualquer hora meu quarto e no 7° andar quarto 232 boa noite xx.

Harry on.

Ela era tão perfeita, olhos lindo, sorriso lindo, toda linda, desde aquele momento que ela entrou no restaurante eu me apaixonei, to simplesmente apaixonado por ela Louis, ela é magnifica, é uma brasileira linda! – Ela é brasileira? – Sim Louis ela é brasileira. Não consigo parar de pensar nela.

- ENTÃO VAI LÁ COM ELA HARRY EDWARD STYLES! Gritou o Louis com ciúmes.

- To indo então. Peguei meu celular e fui no 7° andar no quarto dela. Estava nervoso estava tarde e eu não queria assustar-la.

Harry off.

TOC TOC*

- Quem é? Eu falei morrendo de medo. Afinal estava tarde e sou uma garota medrosa.

- Sou eu o Harry! OMG eu não estava acreditando que a pessoa que eu mais amava estava na porta do meu quarto. Corri em direção da porta e abri. Ele estava simplesmente lindo sem blusa com um sorriso encantador me falando 'ooi' e indo em direção da minha boca ele foi juntando o corpo dele ao meu me deu um selinho e um abraço caloroso. Fiquei sem reação, não sabia o que falar depois disso.

- Eu não aguentei só consigo pensar em você, estou fascinado em você. Meu coração foi batendo mais forte e mais forte, eu gaguejei - Ee-eu não sei o que dizer, eu sou uma fã.

- Uma fã linda que me conquistou, estou me apaixonando por você, preciso saber mais sobre você. Ele falou com um jeito carinhoso. – Ok Harry, vêm senta vamos conversar. Passamos a noite toda conversando ele deitado no meu colo sorrindo, e eu mexendo nos cachinhos dele e eu finalmente me senti a vontade com ele. No final acabamos dormindo juntos. Eu acordei por volta das 9:00 e ele ainda estava dormindo, olhei para aquele anjo dormindo comigo, do meu lado e pensei 'REALLY? ISSO TA ACONTECENDO MESMO?' Ele acordou em seguida e falou – Linda, bom dia! –Bom dia senhor dorminhoco! E me deu um beijo no rosto que me fez sorrir.

- Eu nem dormi muito, mas foi uma noite muito especial com as conversas. Ele disse sorrindo.

- É foi sim, foi muito legal. Eu o abracei com um amor incondicional.

De repente a Milena bate na porta – NICOLE ABRE A PORTA DORMINHOCA EU QUERO FAZER COMPRAS! Eu abri a porta e Harry sorriu pra ela e acenou e disse 'oi'. Ela ficou de boca aberta e tenho certeza que ela estava pensando O QUE HARRY STYLES ESTA FAZENDO NO QUARTO DELA ESSA HORA?

- Oi, você é a Milena né? Prazer sou Harry. – Eu sei quem você é, eu sou sua fã. Harry sorriu para ela e me abraçou e disse que ia voltar pro quarto dele. E falou que ia vir me buscar de noite para sairmos.

- Amiga me responde o quê o Harry estava fazendo essa hora no seu quarto só de calça? Milena me perguntou abismada com a situação. Eu comecei a rir e ela também. – Calma Mi a gente só conversou a noite toda, e ele acabou adormecendo aqui comigo. Eu falei pra ela sorrindo.

- SÉRIO QUE ELE TA COMEÇANDO A GOSTAR DE VOCÊ? A Milena me perguntou curiosa. – Pelo que ele falou, ele está! Eu falei para ela tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada e ela ficou feliz por mim.

- Ai amiga queria conhecer eles também. A Milena falou esperançosa. – Se ele estiver gostando realmente de mim como eu estou por ele. Você vai conhecer T-O-D-O-S! – Ai amiga que sonho que você esta vivendo! Ela falou toda feliz. Mal ela sabia que eu falei dela pro Niall por quem ela era apaixonada e ele ficou todo curioso para conhecê-la.

Louis on.

- E ai Haroldo, como foi à noite do lado daquela menina, vai usar touca hoje safado? Louis falou debochando.

- Não eu não vou usar touca hoje, a gente só conversou demais e acabamos dormindo juntos. Harry falou indo tomar banho. – Eu vou sair com a Eleanor hoje.

- Eu vou sair com a minha futura namorada hoje também. – FUTURA NAMORADA NÃO TA SE ADIANTANDO DEMAIS NÃO? – Não eu não estou adiantado, só achei a garota perfeita, e não quero perde tempo com ela, eu estou a amando desde ontem no Nando's. É porque você não a viu ela é simplesmente tudo o que eu preciso. Eu to perdidamente apaixonado por aquela brasileira maravilhosa!

- Depois desse discurso enorme de como você ta TÃO apaixonada por essa Nicole, termina logo de tomar banho que eu quero conhecê-la! Louis gritou pro Harry do quarto.

Louis off.


End file.
